


Arrival [podfic]

by Sab



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: (Uploaded by Punk), Community: amplificathon, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-25
Updated: 2008-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sab/pseuds/Sab
Summary: Radar arrives in Korea. Pre-pilot. (Uploaded by Punk, from audiofic archive.)





	Arrival [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Radar Is Adorable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783508) by [Hobsonphile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobsonphile/pseuds/Hobsonphile). 



> Length ~ 3 minutes. Cover and audiobook made by mific.

[Download mp3 from Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/hyq62uzc6u4pfp0/Arrival.mp3/file)  
[Download m4b from Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/a20vaso54wjygdm/Arrival.m4b/file)  
[Audio hosted at the Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/arrival_202102)


End file.
